Running From My Inner Demons
by Fallen-Crimson-Winged-Angel
Summary: Kasumi and Suena had been running ever since they could remember. ItachiXOC SasukeXOC Full summary inside.


_**Running From My Inner Demons**_

**Summary:** Suena and Kasumi had been running for as long as they could remember. Why they were running? They're starting to forget themselves. By sheer luck, both girls were welcomed to Konoha with open arms. What are the girls to do when the very same people come to Konoha and are after Naruto... again? ItachiXSuena and SasukeXKasumi **A/N:** Sucky summary, pardon me.

"Kasumi, get down," ordered and teenage girl about the age of eighteen, looking up at her friend.

"Why?" replied the said Kasumi. "I'm having fun."

"Do you want to be seen and die?" retorted the brunette sharply.

Kasumi's crystal blue eyes went slightly wide and she plummeted to the ground, landing smoothly on her feet. She brushed off her baggy shorts and blue and black off the shoulder shirt before standing straight, only her feet didn't touch the ground if you looked close enough. She smiled and flew to her friend.

"On the ground I meant," the brunette said coldly.

Kasumi snorted, "Fine, Suena." 

Kasumi's feet touched the ground and the two walked through the slightly worn path in the woods. Apparently they weren't being followed so the two continued on, making their way through the brush till they came to what appeared to be a road of sorts. Suena looked around to spot any sign of their trackers and slowly emerged onto the road.

A sudden rustle made the brunette's sharp forest green eyes turn their cold stare to the shrubbery and she stalked over to it. As if on its own the branches of the bush moved to reveal a mere rabbit as it hopped out and soon scrambled away down the path. Kasumi's eyes followed the rabbit's retreating form for a minute before turning back to her friend.

"That was just a rabbit," she said lightly.

Suena didn't respond and went on her way down the road, her friend running shortly after her. 

_'Rabbits usually aren't in these parts of the woods, we're definitely not alone,'_ Suena thought, keeping an eye on her surroundings an her other on Kasumi. Making sure the blonde didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to.

"Kasumi, watch what you do," was all Suena said to the matter.  
Kasumi nodded to her older friend's command. These days, she forgot why they're running. They've been running for so long it's hard to remember why. Then she remembered, they were running more or so from a group of people. A group of assassins had been after them for sometime. Their reasons for that she couldn't remember. Family to protect them? Ha, likely story. Family didn't exist to either of them. They were family to one another since there was no other. Avoiding all people hadn't been the simplest task. They couldn't remain in the same place for too long for risk of exposure or wind of them being there would get back to them. Them being the Akatsuki. Kasumi and Suena had gained a few good battles while escaping. Why didn't they just go home? Oh, that's right. They didn't have a home to go back to. It had been gone for a long time.

"Where to now?" Kasumi asked attentively, wondering herself the answer to the question.

Suena looked back at her friend, "Well we are in Hi no Kuni, might as well see what is there." Kasumi nodded, turning her gaze back towards wherever they were going.

--

"Ack!" Suena fell backwards, her brown hair all matted. Kasumi started laughing at her friend's antics, but then picked up the kitten. 

"It's cute!" she cooed, the kitten merely looked at her. She smiled lightly as she could feel the small orange and white colored kitten purring softly in her hands.

Suena and Kasumi had been walking silently through a forest when a small meow had caught their attention. Suena looked up to where it came from and fell backwards from surprise at seeing a tiny, cute, and adorable little kitten.

"I can't believe this little thing scared you, and you're supposed to be a Jounin!" Kasumi said, looking at her friend idly, petting the kitten. Suena glanced at her friend from her fallen position on the ground.

"I'm _supposed_ to be," was all she said to the statement. Kasumi looked at her friend weirdly.

"I like kittens," she then said randomly.

Kasumi gave her friend a funny look, "Suena, are you okay?"

The brunette jumped to her feet and smiled, scaring Kasumi even more, "Of course I'm okay! Perfectly fine!" Kasumi gave her friend a sideways glance, slowly backing up.

"I'm officially declaring that I don't know you," Kasumi said, fake fear evident in her voice. Suena chuckled, and then grabbed the kitten from Kasumi, who was still wary of her friends sudden behavior.  
"I call you... Momo! 'Cause I like peaches too," Kasumi sweatdropped, no longer knowing what to think of her friend's new behavior.

--

"Awdles, your so cute!" Suena baby-talked to the kitten, rubbing her cheek on its. The kitten merely continued to purr, loving this attention.

Suena broke her attention away from the cute kitten in her arms to look up at the sky. "We'll be needing to hit the hay soon," she spoke, knowing Kasumi was thinking the same thing.

"Hai, but where will we stay?" Kasumi asked silently.

"Probably in a nearby village," said Suena, looking to her right.

Kasumi nodded and they walked down the road again, the kitten officially named Momo now falling asleep in the brunette's arms. The sky above was slowly getting darker and darker, night slowly engulfing the sky in black. Stars began to dot the forever abyss of black above and Kasumi looked up at it longingly. She longed to be free, to finally have the chance to just fly and be free with no strings attached. Suena felt fatigue slowly consuming her and they hurried up their pace. Shadows cast by the trees became evident on the ground and Kasumi didn't bother to keep herself on the ground and turned to her friend, "Want me to go ahead and see how far it is?"

Suena thought about it for a moment before nodded, "Just be cautious to not be seen by anyone or anything."

The blonde nodded and bolted forward with only a gust of wind left in her wake. Suena's eyes lingered for a moment on where Kasumi had been just a second before and turned to the trees, jumping to the branches to gain speed as she propelled herself from one to the next. Keeping in mind the kitten's sleeping state she was careful to avoid jostling around too much. 

Suena frowned slightly as reminiscent thoughts filled her head, the ones she had worked so hard to forget.

She shook her head lightly in hopes of forgetting again and continued on, making sure that Kasumi would be able to find her once she found out what was ahead.

--

Kasumi crouched down in the brush and looked on at the two ANBU who stood before the gates, most likely there to make sure that other shinobi from other countries didn't just walk right into the village and wreck havoc. She smirked to herself and quickly went backwards in search of her comrade.  
She swiftly caught up with the brunette and she led her friend to the bush she had been hidding behind a minute before, the Anbu not able to detect either of the girl's presences. Kasumi pointed them out and then and the wall.

"We could either a) knock out the guards or kill them, b) go over the wall or c) we skip this place and move on. It's your choice," she explained, gesturing to each of the lettered plans.

Suena sighed, "1) We need a place to stay, now. 2) This is the closest place we have, killing their guards isn't... nice. 3) Our best option is to jump over the wall, I say option C." she told Kasumi, who nodded, getting ready to jump the wall.

In a motion too fast for the human eye to catch the two vaulted over the wall. A burst of air prevented their fall as they landed smoothly on their feet. Straightening their backs they brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in their faces and they looked at the outskirts of the village they had come a upon. Suena turned her gaze down to the kitten in her arms. Still sound asleep her head turned back up and she turned to Kasumi.

"Suena, what now?" asked the blonde, peering around the building for other signs of life. Suena watched her carefully before closing her eyes, thinking exactly of what to do. Her hands caressed the soft, sleeping bundle in her arms. Well, she really liked kittens.

"Just find some place to sleep in and I'll find Momo something to eat." Suena said, jumping off onto the rooftops of the village they still had yet to learn the name of.

"Something seems really different about Suena right now... scary," murmured Kasumi as she strolled down the streets, sticking to the shadows for cover to aid in her sneaking about.

Building after building passed by, each seeming to get quieter and more devoid of life by the minute. A group of teenagers came around the corner and Kasumi bolted into the nearest alleyway, making sure she was not to be seen by anyone.

The group of teenagers passed, not noticing Kasumi's form pressed against the wall. Once she was sure they were gone, she glanced at her surroundings quickly before walking out onto the streets like a normal person. Her eyes were swinging from left to right looking for a place her and her friend could stay.

Within her wanderings, she soon found herself walking in a street lined with apartment buildings. Walking past the lighted windows that lined the building she jumped up to a higher story of the building. A dark window and the silence of the room made it a good place to see if they could stay in there for the night. Taking the cold doorknob in hand she twisted it. To her delight it opened with ease and she opened it, peering inside to check for any signs of life. Her blue eyes scanned over the room in a quick sweep before she closed the door.

Turning her back to it she grabbed the railing and swung her legs over, jumping down to ground level. She then leaned against the wall of the building and closed her eyes searching for Suena's unique energy. 

Within seconds the blonde had located the earthly aura of her older friend, and quickly took off into that direction; making sure to memorize the way to the place.

--

Suena looked around inside the store, moving with cautious movements making sure not to wake Momo up. She walked down the aisles looking for anything for a kitten to eat... so far no good.

'Food, kitten food, cat food. It doesn't matter, I need some food!' she thought while picking up her pace and glancing down the aisles as she passed them. 

Soon one caught her eye and she walked down in and looked at the food for her cat.

_'Hm... these are all so expensive. I'm running low on money and I still need to get something for Kasumi and myself,'_ quickly, the brunette grabbed the cheapest kitten food bag there and took off to go buy something simple to eat.  
-- 

Kasumi entered the store and followed Suena's moving chakra signature, and soon finding it looking down an aisle. She quickly grabbed a bag and walked straight into her direction.

Suena smiled in greeting to her friend, seeing as how both of her hands we occupied and she didn't want to make Momo uncomfortable.

When they met up, Suena shoved the bag of kitten food into Kasumi's arms while Suena grabbed the money out of her pocket and counted it to see how much she had.

The brunette sighed but slightly adjusted her arm and grabbed a bag of chips and a couple of water bottles. 

Kasumi frowned lightly, they needed to restock, more importantly, they needed money. If so, then they could find a crack in their hidding. If they had to get money, they would need to get jobs of some sort. For them that could lead to something getting out and about. Even their names, if spread far enough could reach their followers ears. That would lead to the death of everyone around them. Every last one of them.

"I take it you found a place?" Suena asked, Kasumi merely nodded. Suena nodded too and got in line to pay for her goods, and was luckily the only person in the line. 

Kasumi took the lead and walked down the streets recalling where she had found the empty apartment and heading that way.  
Rain had begun to pour over the two girls and most people walking in the streets. Though they were smart enough to bring an umbrella. Some of them glanced at Suena and Kasumi, pity showing in their eyes. It wasn't that they forgot to bring one, it was that they didn't have enough money for one.

Suena rolled her eyes after what seemed like the hundredth look of pity sent their way. She then quickly glued her gaze forward in time to notice that Kasumi was motioning that they were there. The brunette followed her friend and wiped some wet hair out of her face. Kasumi did the same before jumping up to the window. But not before taking the groceries that Suena had bought. Momo had woken up when it started raining, so she had no problem worrying about waking her up.

She too jumped up to the window and entered the building right after Kasumi. Quickly, she shut the window and took a look around the place. It had a couple pieces of trash on the wooden floor, it looked like someone had just moved out.

Momo jumped down from Suena's arms and walked around the room, soon finding her bag of food. Kasumi sat down while wringing her hair from the rain, Suena followed suit sitting down beside her and feeding Momo.

All was silent except for the light purr of the white and orange kitten eating her food and the occasional crunching sound of Suena and Kasumi eating chips.

"We'll have to get money somehow," commented the brunette, breaking the silence that had coated the room.

Kasumi nodded, her crystal blue eyes covered with thought, "Yeah, but we can't just do any job we want. If word gets out about us being here, then it's game over for everyone here, and I would rather not risk that again." 

The brunette winced inside as Kasumi brought it up, the mistake of before. They had tried to avoid it, but it came. Still it did, and it was horrible. The blood, the cries, the tears. Even in their dreams sometimes the memory of that event still remained evident in the eyes of their minds. They had turned their back on them, and left them to die. They couldn't do anything. There was nothing they could do, and yet the guilt and hurt that remained still effected them. The scars of the heart that never heal all the way and never fade away.

_'Innocence is but a petty word, and we have fallen far from that,'_ Kasumi thought to herself, taking a drink from the bottle in her hands.

"The question is, where or what do we do or go from here. We can't just move on , we will surely run out of money. If we risk getting a job, then we risk the lives of all who live here. That is the fact, and then we will have to run again," Suena said slowly, popping a chip in her mouth after speaking.  
Kasumi nodded in agreement, "Then, maybe the best thing we should do is consult someone older, wiser, like the elder of this village."

Though she hated the idea herself, it seemed like the only option they had. If they didn't, then they could just end their own lives with their own stupid mistake of the past. That was the past they were changing, the past to their future. From this, they had no idea where anything would go. A block in the road, and they couldn't see past the block, blind to see anything ahead of them.

"Should we risk that?" Suena asked, swirling the water in her bottle.

Kasumi shrugged. She didn't know, and they had to do something, "I suppose we should. It's either that or we die, which could mean the death of others as well."

"Good point." Suena spoke, popping another chip in her mouth.

Her earthly green eyes looked around the room and soon landed on the window. They reminded her of her own situation, Kasumi included as well.

Each drop of rain ran down the crystal clear glass, racing other's to the bottom to hide from whatever atrocities the world brings to them. 

"If we go to see the elder, we should use aliases just to be cautious," Suena spoke up, not taking her eyes off from the race that the rain drops created unintentionally.

"I suppose so," said Kasumi after a moment of contemplation, "but what if they know of us already?"

"How can they? No one even knows we're alive anymore. Everyone who knew us is dead, so no one would know," stated Suena with a deadly calm voice.

The two fell into a blanket of silence as Kasumi fiddled with her fingers on the table, not really aware of it by the fact that she was looking out of the window instead. She wasn't to sure about any of this, after all these years they knew they could never hide forever, but it was a damn good try if they did. If they succeeded, well then... she didn't know. It wouldn't last long, and everyone they knew would die. Best thing of that is to avoid all human life and just lie low. Even that choice could be a deadly one and could end in catastrophe. Her eyes shifted to Suena, who was absentmindedly petting the cat perched in her lap. The sight was... odd to say the least, but heck, it wasn't like anything they knew was normal.

"Kasumi, you think too much."

The sudden break in silence caused the blonde to jump, and she nearly fell off her chair as she narrowed her eyes slightly, "What do you mean?"

"If you think too much about it, then you might just confuse yourself all the more. Best thing to do is to relax and just pull out the basics." 

She nodded, and left it at that as she folded her arms on the table before resting her chin on them, eyes falling shut.

Suena stared out the window still, nothing really coming to mind as she looked out at the distorted world with a expressionless look over her visage. However her expression changed to one of uncertainty as a certain memory came to mind.

_The brunette channeled her forest green eyes sharply forward, glaring at them as they held her friend captive. Her once narrowed eyes softened greatly, looking at the onyx haired child in their arms. Kasumi stood to the side, her blonde hair waving lightly as the flames around them channeled the wind. Her aquamarine eyes were also narrowed._

"Let him go," Kasumi said, staring straight into yellow eyes that glowed with blood lust. Suena looked over to her to her friend, slightly worried about what she might do. Within their current predicament if either girl made the wrong move, both could die. Not only that, but the little boy being held captive as well.

"Kasumi, calm down," Takara whispered, not taking her eyes off the yellow-eyed creature. Not only were both girls very close to the midnight haired child, but he was the only one who had actually taken time to love them. And to add to the effect, he was Kasumi's little brother. He had willingly chosen to leave with his big sister. Suena knew that if anything happened to Yuudai, that Kasumi would lose it big time, and it_ would happen again._

The flamed around them billowed slightly, seeming to leave the cage of tree branches around them abandoned. However, the cage imprisoned them both from attacking the one who was currently stooping so low. At first glance, the cage of wooden appendages seemed to be useless, but if either moved they would constrict themselves around them; most likely showering their blood through the air.

'Something has to be done,'_ Suena thought. _'If things keep us like this, all of us will die. That's what they want. We can't give them what they want.'_ she concluded, her emerald eyes examining their surroundings. _'Someone has to die tonight.'_ she realized, knowing there was no other option. Whether it be Yuudai or the man holding him, or even Suena or Kasumi... someone had to die._

Even though her chakra was low, she was willing to take this chance, if it had to be her that died, then so be it. At least Kasumi and Yuudai would be safe. Carefully, she lifted up her hands and quickly began to make desired hand seals until stopping at a certain one.

"**Doton: Doryu Dango **(Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)!" a huge rock arose itself from the ground, and Suena immediately began another set of hand seals. The rock was about the size of a mausoleum, and she could not lift it up by herself.  
'What are you doing!'_ Kasumi looked at her, terrified. She was practically committing suicide! But almost as quickly, she got an idea._

"**Futon: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Kasumi also accepted the fact that someone had to die. What these people wanted from the two of them could destroy the world. If it meant killing her younger brother to save the lives of many, she would do it.

'I'm sorry,'_ she apologized mentally, a huge gust of wind breaking forward. At the same time, Suena finished her chosen jutsu:** Doton: Retsudotensho **(Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm). Takara manipulated the rock, sending it at a certain angle, hoping it wouldn't hit the onyx haired child._

The branches around them began to quickly constrict around them, attempting to grab hold of the two victims inside. However, Suena kept her jutsu in effect and manipulated earth around them and threw it at them, hoping to be able to get out of there.

However, their attacker saw a flaw. With a wave of his hand, the tree behind them began to grab at both girls, pulling them into it's embrace to hold them forever. Right before both girls were swallowed whole, Suena reached out and grabbed her friend's hand; a minor detail about her being forgotten. The attacker got away, taking Yuudai with him. Right at that moment, Suena's eyes turned a demonic green; the pupil narrowing itself to look somewhat like a cat's. With the last of the chakra she had left (before she would be tapping into what kept her alive anyway), she concentrated on getting out of the tree. 

Suena's head shook from side to side as she cleared her head. That event happened years ago, and this was the present, this was what they were facing now. A life on the run wasn't ideal, but it was the only life they had. Her emerald eyes glanced over at her friend to find Kasumi had fallen asleep, a calm expression on her face. Kasumi rarely had a look like that on her face. Sleeping was the only time she'd stop worrying about her brother. Suena couldn't blame her, but sometimes she couldn't understand. She had always been an only child, never having anyone but her parents and of course Kasumi being her closest friend.

Momo let our a soft yawn before struggling against Suena's hold to be set on the loose. The brunette girl looked down and nearly laughed at the kitten's antics of escape. Setting the kitten down on the table she watched with a careful eye as Momo began wandering across the table, rubbing her whiskery cheek on the sleeping blonde's arm. Kasumi appeared to be too tired to notice, and only shifted slightly before halting all movement. Momo's ocean blue eyes looked about in a kitten wonder as she took a spot in the middle of the table, laying on top of what appeared to be an old pot holder left there. With a small meow the kitten rested its head on the table, curling up with it's tail wrapping around its body.

The corners of Suena's mouth turned up slightly at the sight and she gave Momo one last pet. The kitten's eyes fell to a closed position and the now only awake being pulled her legs up into the chair, wrapping her arms around them and putting her head upon them, her eyes looking out the window with a tired look. Slowly and ever surely her eyes began to close, and she soon found herself sleeping, a dreamless night of not a single nightmare to haunt her, a first in a long time.


End file.
